To Follow You
by nananhf
Summary: "Aku rasa Donghae tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya sendirian. Tanpaku, dia sungguh tak bisa melakukan apa pun" -Eunhyuk / Twoshoot epilog / Eunhae / Haehyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Title : To Follow You**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae and other Super Junior members**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor *gagal**

**Length : twoshoot**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMent, this strory originally belongs to me**

**Warning : typo(s), gaje, aneh, dan lain lain**

**nb : Latar waktu adalah Super Junior di tahun 2015**

**.**

* * *

"Apa katamu?" Donghae menatap orang di depannya tak percaya.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Dia benci harus mengulanginya. Ini membuatnya kembali teringat pada hal yang ia benci namun harus terjadi. "Aku akan mendaftar militer bulan depan."

Diam tercipta. Diam yang panjang dan mencekam.

"B-berarti kau akan pergi? Meninggalkanku?" suara Donghae bergetar, matanya indahnya diselimuti embun kesedihan.

Eunhyuk mendesah. Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini.

Apa yang tidak ia duga adalah, ternyata ia belum siap menghadapinya.

"Donghae-ya, mengertilah. Ini adalah keharusan. Aku maupun kau tidak bisa mengubahnya."

"Ta-tapi… bulan depan? Kenapa begitu mendadak? Tidakkah kau butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya?" tatapan Donghae memohon. Memohon untuk tidak pergi.

"Ini tidak mendadak. Aku sudah berencana sejak awal tahun."

Donghae tercekat. "Dan kau… baru memberitahuku sekarang?" hatinya kecewa luar biasa.

"_Mianhae_. Aku hanya tak ingin merusak waktu kita dengan dibayangi-bayangi kenyataan bahwa aku akan pergi."

"Itu bukan alasan!" Tangan Donghae mengepal erat, menahan segala emosi yang menyiksa batinnya.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak tega. Harusnya dia ingat kalau Donghae paling benci diabaikan, oleh dirinya terutama. Tapi sungguh, bukan ini maksudnya…

"Donghae-ya… Kumohon hentikan ini. Jangan mulai lagi. Aku tak ingin perjumpaan terakhir kita seperti ini. Aku ingin mengisinya dengan hal-hal baik dan menyenangkan. Bersamamu."

"Apanya? Kau bahkan tak memberitahuku hal sepenting itu?! Kau anggap apa aku, hah?! Aku benci padamu! Kau pergi saja sana!" Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk kesal.

Eunhyuk ternganga mendapat perlakukan seperti itu dari Donghae. Dan meski kesedihan itu tetap ada, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa emosi lain merasuki hatinya saat ini.

"Baik! Aku pergi! Jangan menyesal telah mengatakannya!" Eunhyuk mengacungkan jarinya pada Donghae sebelum berbalik dengan gesit, meninggalkan Donghae yang terduduk di atas kasur.

Tapi baru saja ia membuka knop pintu, pikirannya mendadak kembali. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia terbawa emosi.

Eunhyuk menatap sosok Donghae dari sudut matanya. Namja itu terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tapi jika kau menyesal mengatakannya. Aku ada di rumah orang tuaku sampai aku pergi militer. Kau boleh mengunjungiku. Tapi ku harap 1 bulan ini akan menjadi latihan bagimu. Belajarlah untuk tidak selalu bergantung padaku."

"Diam kau! Jangan berkata seakan-akan aku tak bisa melalukan apapun tanpamu! Aku bisa! Sangat bisa!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum samar. Jika kata-kata Donghae benar, tidak yakin apakah ia akan merasa lega atau malah terluka.

* * *

Eunhyuk membawa kopernya keluar. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung mengikuti langkahnya di belakang. Sedangkan di depan pintu sudah berdiri Siwon, Kangin, Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Namja berlesung pipit itu melihat koper yang dibawa Eunhyuk setengah heran. "Apa itu sudah semua? Seingatku kau punya banyak barang, Eunhyuk-ah."

"Maksud Leeteuk-_hyung_, dia harus membawa keluar semua barangnya, begitu? Termasuk sofa dan lemari?" komentar Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ya! Kau tahu itu bukan maksudku…"

Eunhyuk tertawa sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, "Aku hanya membawa pakaianku, _hyung_. Selebihnya aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Kalau begitu… kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Matanya mencari satu wajah. "Donghae?"

"Dia tidak ada di dorm. Siwon juga sudah menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

Penjelasan Kangin membuat Eunhyuk termenung. Apa Donghae masih marah padanya?

"Ya! Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar lagi?" Heechul menebak ekspresi Eunhyuk. "Aishh dua bocah ini! Selalu bertengkar untuk hal-hal sepele!"

Eunhyuk hanya diam.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kau akan menunggunya?" Yesung menginterupsi.

"Tidak! Aku akan pergi sekarang. Biarkan saja anak itu. Aku pastikan dia sangat menyesal!"

'_Kau pikir dirimu tidak, eoh?_' komentar Heechul dalam hati.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan senyum gusinya yang ceria. "Ingat untuk mengantarku ke pelatihan militer bulan depan."

"_Arasseo_. Kau juga jangan lupa untuk menambah sedikit lemak pada tubuh kurusmu, Eunhyuk-ah," pesan Kangin mewakili semua member.

Namja yang dijuluki _anchovy_ itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian!" lalu perlahan sosoknya menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu besi itu.

.

Pandangan Eunhyuk menerawang. Pikirannya terbang menuju satu nama. Wajah kekanakan dan tawa menjengkelkan. Yang tak pernah bosan mengganggunya. Namun sialnya orang itulah yang sangat ingin ia lihat sekarang.

Ting.

Dentingan suara lift itu membuat kesadaran Eunhyuk kembali sepenuhnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri basement.

Namun matanya menangkap sosok lain. Sedang bersandar pada mobilnya sambil tersenyum khas Lee Donghae.

"Kau…" Eunhyuk tercekat "…di sini? Sejak kapan?"

"Eung." Donghae mengangkat tangannya, menatap jam yang melingkar di sana. "Kira-kira sejak dua jam yang lalu."

"Ya! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau ini sudah ditunggu sejak tadi di atas!"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menunggu di sini?"

"Karena… keren saja."

Jawaban Donghae yang kelewat polos membuat Eunhyuk berhasrat ingin menjitak kepalanya. Namun diurungkan niatnya khawatir lemot di otaknya makin parah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini untukmu. Jika kau merindukanku,"

Eunhyuk mengambil tas kertas itu dari tangan Donghae. Isinya parfum. Parfum yang biasa dipakai Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum haru. Mengatakan terimakasih sekaligus menyesal. Dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk _namja_ itu.

"Jadi… kau sungguh akan pergi?" Donghae bertanya. Walau ia sudah tahu jawabnya. Tapi hatinya masih sedikit berharap.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dan entah siapa yang mulai, kini keduanya saling merengkuh dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak akan bisa memelukmu lagi," Donghae bergumam sambil menyesapi semua rasa nyaman yang melingkupi tubuhnya. "Tapi… sesuai katamu, aku akan belajar mandiri tanpamu."

"Meski aku tak yakin… tapi kuharap begitu." Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk punggung _namja_ itu.

Donghae tersenyum usil. Ia mengeratkan tangannya, bersiap mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dari atas tanah.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!"

.

.

* * *

Lee Donghae akan mandiri, eoh?

Tidak sadarkah bahwa sejak pertama ia bertemu Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk saat trainee sampai sekarang, hampir tak ada hal yang tidak mereka lakukan bersama?

Bahkan jika Donghae harus melakukan sesuatu sendiri, ia akan menarik Eunhyuk untuk terlibat. Meminta sarannya dan hal-hal lain.

Juga jangan lupakan kebiasaan Donghae –yang terlanjur mendarah daging, mengganggu Eunhyuk. Dia paling suka itu. Mengganggunya dari bangun sampai beranjak tidur, Donghae akan masuk ke kamarnya meski sudah diusir berkali-kali.

Tapi bagaimana jika Eunhyuk tidak ada?

Maka tidak ada yang dilakukannya.

Seperti sekarang. Ia hanya tiduran di atas kasur yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Matanya memutar. Ruangan itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Dan itu membuatnya semakin teringat akan si pemilik _gummy smile_ itu.

"_Eunhyukie bogoshipeo_…"

* * *

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak Eunhyuk pindah ke rumahnya sendiri. Sejujurnya ini tidak begitu buruk. Tidak ada jadwal yang padatnya mencekik dan tidak ada Lee Donghae.

Tentu saja, _namja_ itu sumber kehebohan harinya. Ia tidak membencinya, namun terkadang ia berharap dunianya tenang walaupun hanya sebentar.

Paling tidak itulah yang ia pikirkan di hari pertama dan kedua.

Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa ia sedikit merindukan senyum kekanakannya yang khas.

Eunhyuk keluar kamar. Ia melihat ibunya tengah memasak sarapan di dapur dibantu Sora, kakak perempuannya. Sedangkan ayahnya duduk di sofa, asik dengan koran hari ini.

Kesibukan yang normal.

Tapi tetap ada yang kurang.

.

Ting-tong.

Ibu Eunhyuk menghentikan pekerjaannya dan bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk melihat layar _intercom_. Senyuman tampak mengembang melihat siapa yang datang. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu guna menyambut tamunya.

"_Eomma_!"

_Oh suara ini…_ batin Eunhyuk saat mendengar teriakan namja yang terasa begitu familiar.

"Donghae-ya, masuklah!"

Benar kan?

.

Mereka akhirnya duduk untuk sarapan bersama pagi itu. Kehadiran Donghae sepertinya membuat suasana lebih hangat dari biasanya. Tentu saja, mengingat semua member –khususnya Donghae sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga mereka sendiri.

"Terimakasih makanannya. Ini enak sekali."

Ayah Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Baguslah kau menyukainya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu Donghae-ya? Kau dan Eunhyuk kan selalu bersama. Aku sedikit khawatir."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Abeonim. Aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun awalnya sulit, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa tanpa Eunhyuk-ssi."

"Jangan bohong Lee Donghae! Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku… Buktinya kau ke sini."

"Siapa? Aku? Aku merindukan _eomma_." Donghae memeluk wanita yang melahirkan Eunhyuk itu. Sedangkan wanita itu sendiri hanya tertawa sambil mengusap lembut lengan Donghae.

"Baiklah kau di sini saja dengannya! Jangan ikuti aku!" Eunhyuk meletakkan sumpitnya dan bangkit berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ya! Kau mau ke mana?" Donghae beranjak dan buru-buru mengikuti Eunhyuk, "Tunggu aku!"

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang baru saja masuk ke mobilnya. "Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau ini tidak pintar berbohong Lee Donghae…"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang merindukan _eomma_…" jeda sebentar sebelum Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menatap ke arah Eunhyuk, "…juga merindukanmu."

Ucapan Donghae sungguh ajaib, Eunhyuk sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau merindukanku, tidak?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Tidak tuh."

Donghae memautkan alisnya tak percaya, hidungnya dia gerakkan mendekati Eunhyuk demi mencari kebenaran.

Dan tidak butuh lama sampai senyum Donghae melengkung sempurna, "Ya! Kau memakai parfumku!"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga ia benar-benar sadar bahwa dirinya telah tertangkap basah. "Ah…ini… aku tidak…"

Donghae tertawa puas sebelum mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka, "Sudahlah, ayo jalan!"

"_Mwo_? Kau menyuruhku? Memanya aku supirmu?"

"Baiklah aku yang menyetir."

"Lupakan. Biar aku saja!" tolak Eunhyuk cepat. Dia ingat betul betapa mengerikannya berada dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Donghae.

* * *

Toko roti milik ibu Eunhyuk itu tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Semua tempat sesak dipenuhi fans Super Junior yang menamakan diri sebagai ELF itu. Kalaupun ada yang datang ke sana murni sebagai pembeli, maka hari ini hanya minoritas –jika dibandingkan dengan fans yang mengutamkan bisa bertemu idolanya.

Kehadiran duo Eunhae siang itu rupanya membuat suasana sedikit kacau namun tetap terkendali. Fans tentu sadar untuk tetap menjaga sikap dan menghargai orang lain yang banyak lalu lalang di sekitar toko. Maklum saja, tempat itu terletak di kawasan perkantoran yang banyak dimanfaatkan pengusaha untuk membuka tokonya di daerah situ.

"_Oppa_, apa besok kau juga ke sini?" seorang fans bertanya sambil menunggu pesanannya siap.

"Mungkin," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kalau Eunhyuk _oppa_ ke sini besok, apa Donghae _oppa_ juga ke sini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin bertemu kalian." Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya ikut menjawab.

"_Oppa_ tidak sibuk?"

"Sesibuk apapun seorang suami, dia harus menyempatkan bertemu istrinya, kan?" jawaban Donghae sukses membuat histeris beberapa ELF yang mendengar.

Tapi satu pertanyaan kembali terlontar. "_Oppa_, siapa yang kau maksud istrimu: ELF atau Eunhyuk oppa?"

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya. Eunhyuk pun tak berbeda.

Namun belum sempat si fans itu mendapat jawaban, Eunhyuk keburu menyerahkan pesanannya yang telah siap. "Terimakasih. Datang kembali."

.

.

**TBC**

**Hyaaa? Apa ini? TBC nya gaje banget ya? Yabegitulah tadinya saya mau buat oneshoot tapi kepanjangan, akhirnya dipotong deh.**

**Oke, sedikit penjelasan, ff ini aslinya friendship coz author suka banget sama persahabatannya Eunhae. Tapi buat yang menganggap ini Boys Love, author gak ngelarang deh. Karena di ff ini juga gak ditegasin hubungan mereka itu apa O.o**

**Terakhir.**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : To Follow You**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae and other Super Junior members**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor *gagal**

**Length : twoshoot**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMent, this story originally belongs to me**

**Warning : typo(s), gaje, aneh, dan lain lain**

**nb : Latar waktu adalah Super Junior di tahun 2015**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi datang. Matahari sudah tinggi. Namun namja itu masih asik bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Seakan-akan hal itu menjadi aksi balas dendam akan sebagian waktu istirahat yang terenggut darinya selama 10 tahun terakhir.

Eunhyuk benar-benar menikmati tidurnya. Bahkan meski ia sudah terbangun sekarang.

Sampai ia merasakan ada yang aneh.

Merasa terusik, Eunhyuk membuka mata dan menyaksikan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?!" teriaknya ketika mendapati sosok Donghae tengah memeluknya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Membangunkanmu."

"Tak perlu, aku sudah bangun," Lalu menjauhkan wajah Donghae dari punggungnya.

"Hei, ayo kita ke Tous Les Jours lagi."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sambil bersilang dada. "Katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena kau akan pergi."

Kata-kata Donghae menusuknya. Benar juga. Dia akan pergi. Mereka akan berpisah, tidak bertemu dalam waktu lama. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk semakin gamang akan keputusannya jika mengingat kenyataan pahit itu.

"Baiklah Lee Donghae kau menang."

"Yess…" Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila?" Wajahnya antusias.

Eunhyuk mengangkat alis, "Contohnya?"

"Menikah. Kau dan aku."

Hening. Eunhyuk menatap horror wajah Donghae.

"HAHAHA!" Eunhyuk tergelak setelah hening singkat itu. "Bercandamu lucu!"

Tapi ia tak mendengar respon apa pun dari Donghae.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" tidak ada senyum di wajah Donghae, hanya wajah datar yang Eunhyuk sendiri tidak berani menebak apa maksudnya.

Kali ini Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lebih horror dari sebelumnya.

"Kau serius?"

.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"]

Eunhyuk kesal setengah mati melihat Donghae tertawa bergulingan di atas tempat tidur. Sialan.

"YA! BERHENTI TERTAWA ATAU AKU AKAN MENYUMPAL MULUTMU!"

.

.

"Terimakasih semua, _oppa_ pergi dulu! _Annyeong_!" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan meninggalkan toko roti itu. Tidak terasa ini sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkan toko. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat ia menikmati setiap detiknya. Apalagi jika itu bersama ELF dan si ikan Donghae.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae yang berjalan sambil merangkul Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau ke pet shop, Choco kehabisan snack favoritnya."

"Aku ikut."

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya heran, "Ya! Kau tidak ada _schedule_, huh?"

"Tidak ada."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak percaya. Hebat sekali ia bebas jadwal selama dua hari.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai tidak professional."

"_Arasseo_," Donghae tersenyum samar.

.

.

Mereka sedang makan malam di ruang tengah keluarga Lee. Seperti biasa, kehadiran Donghae membawa energi positif entah bagaimana. _Namja_ itu seperti bisa membuat dirinya disayang oleh orang tua mana pun.

"Donghae-ya, cobalah ikan ini. Aku memasaknya spesial untukmu." Ibu Eunhyuk meletakkan piring berisi ikan itu ke dekat Donghae.

"Terimakasih _Eomma_." Donghae mengambil sepotong dengan sumpitnya. "Hmm... enak."

Eunhyuk melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan iri. Kenapa Donghae mesti disodori ikan sedangkan di dekatnya hanya ada touge dan sayuran lainnya. "_Eomma_! Siapa anakmu sebenarnya!"

"Ya, kau mau?" Donghae mengacungkan sumpitnya.

"Lupakan." tolak Eunhyuk ngambek.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Eunhyuk yang menyadari ada panggilan di ponselnya segera memisahkan diri dengan pergi ke kamar.

"Siapa itu? _Yeojachingu_?" selidik Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti bukan pacarnya. Eunhyuk kami masih seperti 10 tahun yang lalu kalau berhadapan dengan _yeoja_," jelas Sora.

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya. Semua orang masih menikmati hidangan saat itu. Tidak ada yang sadar akan ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang telah berubah.

Ibu Eunhyuk melihat anaknya berdiri di depan pintu kamar, sayangnya ia tak menyadari ada hal lain yang salah. "Dari siapa itu?"

"_Hyung_ manager."

Donghae membeku.

"_Mwo_? Bukannya statusmu saat ini sedang vakum di Suju sampai dua tahun ke depan?" Ibu Eunhyuk masih belum menyadari hawa dingin di ruangan itu.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Ia hanya menatap sosok Donghae yang enggan kontak mata dengannya. Dan sikap keduanya membuat Ayah Eunhyuk dan kakak perempuannya ikut merasakan ketegangan yang ada.

"Pergi, Lee Donghae."

Donghae menggenggam sumpit erat-erat. Tapi ia masih diam di tempat, tidak mengindahkan perintah Eunhyuk yang justru membuatnya semakin tersulut emosi.

"PERGI KUBILANG!"

Semua orang dikejutkan oleh teriakan penuh amarah itu. Tapi khusus untuk Donghae, ia merasa hatinya dihujani ribuan jarum.

"Kau ini kenapa, Eunhyuk-ah? Jika ini karena ikan itu, Eomma akan memasak daging untukmu besok! Kau tidak perlu semarah ini pada Donghae, eoh?"

Tapi sekali lagi, Eunhyuk mengabaikan ibunya.

"Ya! Kau tidak dengar!"

Dengan langkah tegas Eunhyuk mengambil lengan Donghae dan membuat namja itu berdiri. Tapi dengan kasar Donghae langsung menarik tangannya untuk bebas.

"APA AKU SALAH!"

Eunhyuk tertawa ditahan mendengarnya. "_Mwo_? Kau masih bertanya? Kau pikir mengabaikan jadwal _fanmeeting_ dan pemotretan demi untuk bersenang-senang adalah tindakan yang benar?"

"AKU HANYA MERINDUKANMU!" teriak Donghae emosi. "Apa aku salah?!"

"Inilah kau Lee Donghae! Tidak dewasa sedikit pun! Bukankah kusuruh kau untuk belajar tanpaku? Kenapa kau tidak mendengarnya? Kau ini bodoh, hah?"

Donghae diam saja membiarkan dirinya dihina. _Toh,_ itu semua benar.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengahabiskan waktu satu bulanku di rumah sebelum pergi militer. Aku ingin kau menganggap itu sebagai latihan. Tapi apa? Baru tiga hari tidak bertemu, setelah bertemu kau malah terus-terusan menempel padaku seperti permen karet. Bagaimana jika 2 tahun, hah?!"

"Aku tidak akan sanggup!" Air mata Donghae menggenang. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan bernyanyi satu panggung denganmu. Merindukan couple dance denganmu. Merindukan kau yang menyetir untukku. Merindukan mengganggumu. Merindukan memelukmu."

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Kristal bening itu jatuh menembus matanya yang indah namun sarat kesedihan.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan. Rahangnya yang tegas semakin menegas. Hatinya berkecamuk. Banyak emosi yang saling beradu di dalam, dan semua itu membuat ia kesulitan menjawab.

"Pulanglah. Aku sudah memberitahu manager _hyung_. Ia dalam perjalan menjemputmu." Suara Eunhyuk melembut. Ia lalu memutuskan pergi ke kamar dan meninggalkan Donghae dalam kekecewaan.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," Eunhyuk tersenyum lega.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka ada di sebuah restoran sekarang. Heechul menghubungi Eunhyuk untuk bertemu. Ia merasa ada banyak hal yang perlu diceritakan.

"Tapi dia sempat mengurung diri di kamar. Menjadi pemurung dan tidak bersemangat. Dan itu berlangsung selama hampir seminggu," lanjut Heechul tak lama kemudian.

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Dia bertanya padaku, bagaimana aku melewatinya," cerita Heechul merujuk pada masa terberatnya ketika menghadapi salah satu orang terpenting di hidupnya pergi tak terjangkau matanya.

"Lalu, aku bilang bahwa aku menemukan cara. Dan dia pun harus bisa menemukan caranya sendiri."

"Hanya itu?" Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "Itu sama sekali tidak membantu, _hyung_! Dia itu kan bodoh! Dan _hyung_ malah mengatakan padanya hal-hal yang abstrak."

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu, eoh! Karena kata-kataku itu Lee Donghae kembali! Bahkan menjadi lebih baik! Dia sekarang dua kali lipat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya! Ia sangat rajin dan tidak pernah terlihat lelah! Padahal setahuku jadwalnya sedang padat-padatnya. Hah! Donghae sepertinya sudah menemukan caranya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Akhirnya…

Tapi kenapa ia merasa tak rela? Apa ini berarti ia sudah terlupakan dan dianggap tidak penting?

"_Hyung_, apa kau melupakan Hankyung-_hyung_?"

Heechul merasa hatinya bergetar mendengar nama itu disebut. Potongan-potongan kenangan yang tercecer kembali bersatu di otaknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali…

"Aku belum lupa. Tidak akan pernah." Matanya menerawang sambil memainkan gelas soju di tangan.

.

.

Eunhyuk mendesah. Ia banyak merenung belakangan. Memikirkan apakah Donghae melupakannya atau tidak. Memikirkan apa Donghae merindukannya atau tidak.

Tapi berkali-kali ia yakinkan dirinya, berkali-kali ia mencoba ber-_positive thinking_, namun nyatanya keraguan di hatinya masih saja membesar.

Bayangkan. Jangankan bertemu, Donghae sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Sejak hari di mana ia menyuruh Donghae pergi dari rumahnya, namja itu seperti benar-benar lenyap tanpa kabar. Selain kabar yang diberitakan Heechul tentu saja.

Jadi bagaimana mungkin hatinya yakin bahwa Donghae tidak melupakannya?

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk seperti teringat sesuatu. Mungkin Donghae mengirimkan sesuatu di akun dunia mayanya. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, berniat men-stalk tiap-tiap akun yang dimiliki _namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Donghae.

Pertama twitter. Tidak ada kiriman sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

Kemudian weibo. Postingan terbaru hanya berisi 'selamat malam' dan itu pun sudah tiga hari yang lalu. Disertai foto _blur_ seorang namja yang berpose tangan-V menutupi mulutnya.

"Donghae sekali," Eunhyuk tersenyum geli. Tapi ia tak memungkiri bahwa perasaannya mengembang melihat sosok itu.

Terahir Instagram. Dan kali ini, Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan buncahan di hatinya kala melihat Donghae dalam video berdurasi singkat itu.

Tidak puas hanya satu video, ia terus menggeser layar smartphone-nya ke bawah. Tapi yang dia dapati selanjutnya malah video Donghae bersama seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah dirinya.

Tanggal di video itu sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Mereka saling berangkulan, terkadang saling mendorong dan bahkan saling menjambak. Tapi satu hal yang terus terjadi, mereka tertawa. Betapa dua orang dalam video itu tampak bahagia.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat mendapati pipinya basah. Sejak kapan?

Tapi Eunhyuk tak melawan, ia membiarkan tangisannya pecah malam itu, membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kesedihan. Hanyut dalam kerinduan.

.

.

* * *

Wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangan tujuh _namja_ itu dengan senyum keibuannya. Ia mempersilahkan para namja itu masuk setelah mereka berpelukan singkat.

"Eunhyuk-hyung!" teriak Ryeowook ketika mendapati sosok _namja_ berperawakan kurus berdiri di ruang tengah, seakan ia memang menunggu kedatangan rombongan itu.

"Ya! Kau tetap keren bahkan tanpa rambut, Hyukjae-ya," puji Leeteuk menyebut nama asli Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya yang plontos. Sedikit aneh, pikirnya.

"Baguslah, kalian semua menepati janji," Eunhyuk menatap wajah para member satu-satu.

"Ya, kami semua… kecuali satu orang." Kangin mengoreksi.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir waktu itu Donghae kan tidak bersama kita, jadi dia memang tidak berjanji apa pun," Eunhyuk tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

.

Eunhyuk terus memandangi jalanan dari balik kaca mobil. Ia dalam perjalanan menuju pangkalan militer di Gyeonggi-do sekarang.

"Hyung, apa Donghae benar-benar tidak datang? Kau sudah mencarinya di _basement_? Terakhir kali aku menemukan anak itu di sana," Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk penuh harap.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu kau sudah mencarinya di tempat lain? Di kamar mandi mungkin? Atau di pembuangan sampah barang kali? Dia sedikit bodoh hyung kau tahu, mungkin dia tersesat di suatu tempat?"

Leeteuk tampak tertawa. "Tidak, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku sudah menghubungi _hyung_ manager. _Hyung_ bilang Donghae ada _schedule_ hari ini jadi tak bisa ikut mengantarmu."

"_Mwo_?" Eunhyuk tak percaya.

Dan seluruh member paham benar akan situasi saat ini. Pasti berat bagi Eunhyuk. Donghae –yang semula tak pernah terpisahkan dari Eunhyuk, sekarang lebih memilih kesibukannya daripada mengantarkan Eunhyuk wamil.

"Aissh… aku tahu dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tidak bisakah ia meluangkan satu harinya? Awas anak itu… aku akan membunuhnya!" sungut Heechul.

"Jangan lakukan itu, hyung. Itu tugasku." Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu sekedar memukulnya tak masalah kan?"

"Asal jangan di kepala. Otaknya sudah parah."

"_Arasseo_."

Mereka tergelak. Suasana menjadi sedikit lebih cerah setelah candaan mereka.

"Oh iya, Eunhyuk-_hyung_." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan baru.

"_Wae_, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kalau kau bertemu Sungmin-_hyung_, katakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun merindukannya."

Eunhyuk menatap sinis sambil berdesis, iri.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai. Eunhyuk bisa mendengar _hysteria_ para fans ketika ia baru turun dari van. Ia melihat banyak _banner_ yang bertuliskan janji akan menunggu Lee Hyukjae kembali. Dukungan dari fans ini tidak main-main. Dia sungguh tersentuh melihatnya.

Semua member berkumpul dengan Eunhyuk di tengah. Mereka memberi salam dengan gaya khas Super Junior.

"Terimakasih kepada semua fans yang sudah datang untuk mengantarku. Aku akan berusaha keras selama dua tahun. Lalu akan kembali menjadi seorang lebih baik. Kalian akan menungguku kan?"

"_NE_~"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ya, ia percaya itu.

"Kyaaa!" Tiba-tiba fans berteriak histeris.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Eunhyuk tampak kebingungan pada keadaan yang tiba-tiba ricuh. Seperti ada hal lain yang memancing mereka. Ia mengedarkan matanya, mencari-cari sumber keributan.

"Donghae-oppa!"

Ya ampun… Eunhyuk merasa lututnya lemas.

Sosok itu tampak berlari menghampiri barisan Super Junior. Senyumnya terlihat jelas, tak terhalang topi yang ia kenakan.

"Ya! Kau di sini? Bukannya kau ada _schedule_, eoh? Kau meninggalkannya demi mengantarku? Itu tidak professional namanya!" ceramah Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu bahagia hingga tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan gamblang.

"Jangan salah paham, Hyukjae-ya." Donghae berkilah. "Pertama, aku tidak meninggalkan _schedule_. Kedua, aku ke sini bukan untuk mengantarmu," Donghae membuka topinya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang sudah terpangkas habis "tapi untuk pergi bersamamu."

Eunhyuk merasa seperti kehilangan kemampuan bicara.

"_Schedule_-ku dua tahun ke depan adalah menjalani wajib militer," ujar Donghae bangga.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tidak memberitahuku hal sepenting ini?" Eunhyuk memukul lengan Donghae berlagak kesal, tapi yang ia lakukan malah memperlihatkan _gummy smile_-nya.

"Ya! Itu kata-kataku!" protes Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae sudah bekerja keras demi bisa pergi militer bersamamu. Dia memohon pada Lee Sooman-_seonsaengnim_."

"Mwo _Leeteuk-hyung_ sudah tahu? Jangan-jangan kalian semua juga sudah tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk keheranan. Dan dari wajah-wajah mereka, Eunhyuk yakin jawabannya iya.

"Kau bodoh! Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini semua!" akhirnya ia malah memarahi Donghae.

"Karena kau benar, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku memang tak bisa melakukan apa pun sendiri tanpamu." Donghae tersenyum. "Maka jika kau harus pergi, yang harus kulakukan hanya mengikutimu pergi."

Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan tangis harunya, "Kau bodoh tetap saja!"

Donghae membawa kepala Eunhyuk ke dalam rengkuhannya, membiarkan namja itu menangis di bahunya. Sedangkan dia sendiri mati-matian menahan air mata yang sejak tadi mendobrak keluar.

Sampai ia tak bisa. Akhirnya mereka menangis bersama.

Ah, dasar _couple_ cengeng!

.

.

**FIN**

**Waahh… akhirnya tamat~ *lap keringet* Ngomong2 sorry ya buat para ELFishy dan Jewelfs krn author ngatain mereka cengeng...Hehehehe… Oh iya sekali lagi ff ini genre-nya friendship, author gak bisa mikir lebih jauh tentang hubungan Eunhae. Tapi lagi-lagi author gak ngelarang kalo kalian punya pandangan berbeda di ff ini… kkkk**

**Special thanks to : diitactorlove , Chocoolatee , BluePrince14 , pumpkinsparkyumin , Jiae-haehyuk , Meonk and Deog , sweetyhaehyuk , Yunberryunochan , isroie106 , lee ikan and all guest *sorry kalo ada yang gak kesebut*  
**

**last,**

**RnR?**


	3. epilog

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Yesung, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun berada dalam van yang dikemudikan Kim Seunghwan –salah satu manager Super Junior. Mereka dalam perjalanan kembali dari mengantarkan dua member tercintanya untuk menjalani kewajiban negara.

"Hiks,"

Suara isakan itu memecah hening sekaligus mengundang banyak kepala tertuju pada seorang namja bertubuh atletis.

"Sudahlah Siwon-ah, kau jangan bersedih lagi. Aku juga tidak pernah berfikir akan mengirimkan dua member sekaligus pergi wamil."

"Bukan karena itu, Leeteuk-_hyung_. Aku sedih karena mereka pergi bersenang-senang tanpa aku."

"Wamil itu bukan untuk bersenang-senang, Siwon-ah." Leeteuk menjelaskan. Tapi ia sendiri ragu, apa yang tidak menyenangkan jika Eunhae sudah bergabung? Apalagi jika ditambah Siwon? Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala memikirkan kira-kira kekonyolan apa yang akan dibuat Eunsihae.

Mereka kembali dalam keheningan. Sampai tak lama kemudian mobil van itu berhenti.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook menyadari ini bukan kawasan apartement mereka.

Seunghwang tersenyum, "Kalian tahu tidak, apa perjanjian Donghae pada Presedir Lee agar ia bisa ikut wamil bersama Eunhyuk?"

"Schedule-nya diperpadat, kan?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha. Kalian pikir hanya itu? Memangnya Presedir Lee hanya memikirkan soal uang? Dia juga mengkhawatirkan formasi Super Junior yang semakin berkurang jika 4 member pergi wamil dalam periode yang bersamaan," jelas Seunghwan lagi.

Lama mereka diselimuti kebingungan. "Lalu?"

"Jadi… tadi itu syarat lainnya," Seunghwan mencoba memberi petunjuk.

Tapi sepertinya ucapannya tidak banyak membantu. Mereka masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu!" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Tidak lama sampai Yesung mengikuti ekspresi Kyuhyun. Lalu kemudian Heechul, Kangin, dan Leeteuk.

"Tapi… bagaimana mungkin?" Leeteuk terlihat paling senang.

Ryeowook masih kebingungan. Kyuhyun terkikik, namun akhirnya ia berbaik hati membisikinya.

"Mwo?! Jinjja?!" seru Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Yang lain tertawa menikmati kebingungan Siwon.

Srak.

Pintu van itu digeser dari luar.

"Ya ampun, di sini benar-benar penuh. Apakah masih ada tempat untukku?"

_"Hey yo! What's up baby! Yo!"_ Heechul heboh. Ia pun langsung merangkul sosok itu. Kemudian diikuti para member yang menyambutnya dengan gayanya masing-masing. Suasana van itu –meski sesak namun tampak dipenuhi keceriaan.

"_Mwo_?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Siwon masih di ambang kesadaran. Apakah yang dilihatnya ini nyata?

"Hahaha… Kau belum mengerti juga Siwon-ah? Presedir Lee membolehkan Donghae pergi wamil dengan syarat ia harus bisa menambah jumlah member yang aktif di Super Junior."

Siwon mematung. Sekali lagi ia menatap wajah yang tengah tersenyum di ambang pintu itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Super Junior Kibum imnida," Namja pemilik _killer smile_ itu telah kembali.

.

.

**END**

**bener2 END kali ini!**

**Hahaha... author cuma ingin sedikit menyinggung Siwon... hidup trio koplak Eunsihae! \(^o^)/**


End file.
